Baile de Navidad
by Selena Granger Croft
Summary: Lo le pasó a Hermione por el Baile de Navidad.Sentimientos y frustraciones. OS situado en el cuarto libro. En homenaje a la maravillosa Saga Harry Potter.


Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, JK Rowling y WB tienen ese privilegio.

Si no me sale o es un desastre total sean comprensivos, aún soy nueva en esto!:)

* * *

><p>Me senté en el sofá de la sala común.<p>

Y dejé que toda la frustración que tenía se fuera.

¿Por qué? Porque ese había sido el peor día de mi vida.

Pero no comenzó mal, de hecho lo hizo con una gran satisfació hace unos días: yo leía un libro en la biblioteca. Me di cuenta de la hora y cerré el libro y lo puse en su lugar, ya estaba saliendo de ahí, cuando Vicktor Krum se apareció a mi lado,y me pidió hablar conmigo.

-Claro-le dije.

En resúmen: me pidió ir al baile de Navidad con él. ¿Y yo? Encantada. Muy encantada, acepté, por supuesto.¿Había otra opción? Sí,rechazarlo. Pero me entró esa vena de orgullo que parece que tengo en demasía. En verdad yo esperaba que Ron se atreviera a invitarme, pero ya faltaba poco para el baile, y él no lo había hecho. "Te di tiempo-pensé-te dí mucho tiempo. Ahora es tu problema, Ron"

Pasaron las horas y los días.

Yo llegué a la sala común. Vi a Harry y a Ron más desanimados que nunca. Los había esperado en el comedor pero no se aparecieron.

-¿Por qué no han ido a cenar?- pregunté.

Ginny explicó en pocas palabras que ninguno había conseguido cita. Y yo aproveché para darle una lección a Ron.

Creo que no escuchó una sola palabra de lo que dije.

-Hermione...tu eres una chica.-me dijo como si me viera por primera vez.

-¡Que observador!-dije muy ofendida.

-¡Puedes ir con uno de nosotros!-exclamó emocionado.

-No, lo siento-Ah, venganza, Ronald ¿Por qué no me invitaste antes?

-Pero...Necesitamos pareja, vamos a hacer el ridículo sino...

-No puedo ir con ustedes-dije sintiendo los colores en mi cara-porque ya tengo pareja.

Quizás no debimos seguir adelante con la conversación. Lo único que Ronald logró fue hacerme enojar. Luego de unas palabras más me fui tremendamente molesta.

Pero unas semanas después, todo pareció haber quedado olvidado. Ron preguntaba y preguntaba por mi pareja y yo no se lo decía.

Y llegó el día.

El Baile de Navidad. Me retiré unas horas antes. Tenía todo preparado: poción alisadora, vestido más que perfecto,maquillaje y todo lo que necesitaba para lucir espléndida en el baile.

A la hora del baile...Creo que ni Harry ni otros me reconocieron al primer momento. Aunque Ron parecía estar hirviendo luego de verme junto a Vicktor. Bailamos un rato y luego tuve el mal tino de ir donde Harry y Ron. Reacción:Ron se pusó como un esquizofrénico respecto a Vicktor y yo pisé el palito y resulté tan o más acalorada que él.

No sé porqué no pensé antes en la escena que tendríamos en la sala común, pero las consecuencias de ese pequeño descuido mío no se hicieron esperar.

Apenas Ron entró comenzó todo.

-¿Se puede saber qué hacías bailando con Vicktor Krum?-dijo en tono casual.

-Era mi pareja.-respondí un tanto fría.

-También era el enemigo.

-No lo creo-dije lacónicamente.

-Claro que lo sabes, Hermione.-me dijo- y lo sabías desde mucho antes que te invitara al baile.

Me enfurecí.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Ahora él es un traidor? ¿Ya no es la famosa estrella internacional de quiddicht?¿Ya no es la persona de la que quieres conseguir su autógrafo? ¿Se acabó el Quiddicht y sus jugadores?

-¡Hermione eres sólo una chica!¿Por qué Krum se fijaría en ti?

Yo tenía ganas de lanzarle un hechizo que lo hiciera volar tres paredes más allá.

-¡Justo por eso!¡Porque soy una chica!-grité con rabia-¡Y no te atrevas a volver a decir eso!

-¡A mí no me agrada que vayas ahí con extranjeros, bailando más de diez canciones con él!¡No lo conoces!¡Ni siquiera sabes con cuantas ha salido antes que tú!¡No deberías confiar en él!¿¡Qué rayos pensabas al aceptar su invitación!-me soltó de una sola.

-Bueno, pues si no te gusta, ya sabes cuál es la solución ¿no?-grité más que roja.

-¿Ah, sí?¿Cuál es?

-¡La próxima vez pídeme que sea tu pareja antes que ningún otro, y no como último recurso!

Y volví a correr escaleras arriba.

Y ahora estoy acá, en el peor día de mi vida: el día del Baile de Navidad. Resulta irónico que hace unas cuantas horas haya estado observando una pelea de bolas de nieve, que me haya visto al espejo pensando en si debía ponerme más poción alisadora y que me haya sentido emocionada por ir con Vicktor.

Son las 12.58 pm. Y yo acabo de bajar a la sala común, ya saben, prefiero estar sola en mis épocas de abatimiento. No estoy esperando que una solución caiga mágicamente del cielo, sólo quiero consolarme en mi soledad, porque dolió mucho lo que Ron dijo,lo que me dijo. Bailé con Krum ¿ y qué? Ahora para Ron, soy una "traidora".

Y es raro que me interese su opinión. Pero lo hace, y ahí va lo importante: me interesa mucho lo que él piense. Demasiado como para fingir que eso nunca pasó, que nunca gritamos, que nunca peleamos. Puedo comprender cosas como lo de su mascota que acabó siendo el traidor de Colagusano, pero...no puedo entender lo que me dijo en la noche.

12.59 pm. Creo que estoy soñando un poco, soñando despierta. Juraría haber escuchado pasos por la escalera.

-Hermione...estás acá.-me volteé rápidamente, Ron estaba en las escaleras.

-¿Qué quieres?- le espeté.

-Nada...Bueno, algo, sí...Quería decir...Lo siento.

Lo miré atónita: ¿"Lo siento"?

-Lamento lo que te dije esta noche, y sí fui un...

-No importa- lo corté.Sonreí para mis adentros."No eres tan tonto como pareces Ron"

-De verdad-me miró con aprehensión- Lo siento.

Ahora sonreí para él.

-Entiendo-dije.-Tal vez ninguno disfrutó el baile como debía.

-Tengo una solución.-Y agitó su varita en el aire.

Una música lenta, suave y un tanto romántica se dejó escuchar en el aire.

-¿Bailas?

-Por supuesto- dije aceptando la mano que él me tendía.

Definitivamente...

Me equivoqué.

Es la mejor noche de mi vida.

* * *

><p>¿YYYY?<p>

¿Lindo?¿Raro?

Ya saben que muero por conocer sus opiniones...dejen un review!:)

Y harán feliz a una persona.

Kisses and smiles of SGC

Uhm...antes de que me vaya...

Este es mi homenaje a Harry Potter. Ya sabéis, por todos los inolvidables momentos que nos dio, por no poder dejar de leer sus libros en ningún momento, por las lágrimas y las risas, por las penas y alegrías, por gritar de emoción cuando Harry se apareció vivo ante Voldemort para enfrentarlo en un duelo épico, por querer asesinar a Bellatrix porque mató a Sirius...

Muchisimas gracias JK Rowling por crear este maravilloso e increíble mundo. A Harry, Ron y Hermione: por ser el Trío Dorado de la saga, los héroes unidos y valientes. A Neville, Luna, Ginny, por ser tan geniales. A Fred y George, por ser los gemelos traviesos que siempre arrancaban una sonrisa.A Bill, Charlie y todos los Weasley, por mostrar el perfecto rinconcito familiar de la saga...

Y a todos los que aún no he mencionado, porque si lo hago, la nota de autor sería más grande que el fic^^

¡LARGA VIDA HARRY POTTER!


End file.
